


Stress and Relaxation

by MikariLune



Series: Overwatch Fics [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, POV Male Character, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikariLune/pseuds/MikariLune
Summary: Male reader!76 has been over working everyone. Your girlfriend Mercy is very stressed. You help her relax in the best way.





	Stress and Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> No graphic violence.  
> Sex included towards the end. If you get to it and don't want to read it, you wont miss anything after
> 
> cher means darling or sweetheart, not the singer.

The Angel of Mercy or merely Mercy as she was known to the Overwatch crew was a wonderful comrade a fantastic healer and practically team mom as no one would ever deny. Dr. Angela Ziegler was another name she went by, a fantastic doctor who had basically rebuilt Genji and had done so many other things. It was quite admirable and impressive really, but you knew her as something else entirely. To you she was simply Angie, the woman you loved and had been with for over a year now, she was kind, smart and drop dead gorgeous, perfection in your eyes and you would give your life for her in a heartbeat, but currently you were a bit preoccupied with the real world to let your thoughts continue any farther.

About ten minutes ago you had gotten a message from one of the nurses in the medical wing asking you to come quickly, worried Angela was hurt you had asked, but you were assured she was alright physically. Wondering just what it could be had you thinking back to the past weeks and you would sigh, the stress had to be catching up with her. About three weeks ago now there had been a really bad screw up on a mission, you were there so you knew how bad it was, but lets just say it put 76 in a mood and well training, practice missions and actual missions had practically tripled in frequency and intensity following that and as Angela was one of their healers and the head doctor she had been on several missions and worked late, late nights. You had barely been managing to keep her fed.

Talking to 76 about it only would get you more problems for yourself, having just gotten back from a mission the previous day and a hard training session that morning, you were quite certain your love was just at her wits end by now. Getting there your thoughts would be confirmed as you would walk into your angel and the old man in a heated argument, well more like Angela was just yelling at 76 for what he was putting the team through, the amount of training injuries that he been increasing and who knows what else as she was breaking into German now and again. As you got close to her, just in her blind spot, you would move quick and pull the woman tight to your chest before she could throw the clipboard in her hand.

“Easy cher, I got you darlin.” You coo into her ear, knowing getting riled yourself would not help anything at all, but you would send a right evil glare towards the soldier as your attention seemed to just shift her anger to tears. You knew a good nervous breakdown when you saw one and simply held her close, knowing she would feel better once she cried it out, “That’s it, let it out, I got you” You murmur, just holding her close and rubbing her back till you felt her go limp in your arms. Eyes softening you realized she cried herself to sleep and how exhausted she was, easily lifting her into your arms. You were along the lines of McCree’s build, just a little slimmer and leaner in your muscles. Being raised in Louisiana getting you strong young and though you were clean shaven a small tail was pulled to the base of your neck.

“I am going to take her back to my room and now you see what I been sayin’? She is exhausted, we all are and missions are just going to get sloppier if you keep on us like this” You would snap to the man, your Cajun accent coming out a bit thicker as it usually did when you were angry. Turning then you would leave the man to think and headed back to your room, managing to punch in the door code and get inside without jostling her too much. Laying her down gently you would remove her shoes and socks before her doctors coat, mentally cursing as this caused her to stir, “Just go back to sleep cher, it’s alright” you try to soothe but she was sitting up and looking around, “What happened? Where…Jason?” she question before she was rubbing her temples as the memory came back, “I made a fool of myself” she say dejectedly

Shushing her you would take her hands gently, “From what I saw you were given that ass what he deserved and I think he finally is getting it you and the rest of us need a break. Now, you just lay back and get some shut eye, alright I’ll ask one of the girls to bring you some comfy clothes and such” you assure her, merely kissing her as she try to protest, “Hush now and do as I say” Your tone playful but firm would finally get her to agree with a sigh, laying back down. Kissing her head you would then get up, heading out to do just as you said before getting a message that training and missions were canceled until further notice. Relief at that coursing through you, you would take the bag from Hana when she brought it to you before you were heading back to your room.

Stepping back inside your eyes would soften as you saw Angela completely out, she looked more peaceful then she had in days and you would be pulling off your shirt to crawl into bed with her, simply pulling her close to your frame and smiling as she snuggle up to your chest, “Sleep tight love,” you murmur against her hair.

The next morning you would be happy to not wake to the sound of an alarm clock going off, looking at the time to see it was 9am, a very reasonable time. Looking down, though, you would blink a bit as you were alone in the bed, getting up and about to worry when Angela would walk out of your bathroom, fresh clothes on her body and her hair down and slightly damp from a shower, “Well someone is looking beautiful this mornin’” you say, moving to her and kissing her lips sweetly as your hands fall to her hips, smiling as she returned it and loving the feel of those hands on your chest, “Thank you Jason and thank you for last night, I have missed sleeping in your arms” she say and you chuckle a bit at the blush on her cheeks, “Been missin’ you too cher, what are you going to do today?” You would ask her curiously and she would chew her lip a moment, “Well the girls messaged about a half hour ago asking if I wanted to come shopping with them, but I wasn’t sure…”

You would cut her off with another soft kiss, “Go, don’t you worry about me. I haven’t had time to hang with the fellas much and no doubt Jamie will be up to his pranks with the freedom we got. Besides, you were saying a while ago you needed some new shoes for work” you would assure her, kissing her little nose as that wonderful smile came to her lips, “You are wonderful to me, thank you Jason, I will bring us back something to eat ok?” she say and you nod, giving her a little squeeze before letting her go finish getting ready. As she passed you to leave you would give her rear a playful spank, chuckling as she blushed, “Have a good day, cher, call if you need me” 

Once she was gone you would get yourself ready for the day, taking a quick shower yourself before pulling on jeans and a tank top, opting to let your hair down for the day. Slipping on a pair of sneakers you would head yourself to the kitchen, making yourself a sandwich as it was past breakfast and chowing down on it while you had a small chat with Hanzo who happened to be in there as well, “How is Angela?” he would ask and you were about to answer when McCree would waltz in, “She’ll probably be mighty fine once ol’ Jason here beds her good” he say, throwing a wink your way which just made you roll your eyes, “She is having some girl time with Hana and Lena, Mei too I think, but she is doing better.” You assure the bowman before cleaning up your small mess and moving to the door, “And McCree, my sex life is none of your business” you tell him in a no nonsense tone, but it did have you thinking a bit. It had been nearly a month since you had any intimacy with your love, would she be wanting it tonight?

Well, that question would be answered that evening as you got back to your room. Having been dealing with a rather over the top prank from Jamie you were not in the best of moods, but seeing Hana you knew your girl was back. Putting a smile on your face to hide your frustration at the Junker you would step in and were pretty sure your temperature rose a few degrees in those few seconds. On your bed would be your beautiful woman, clad in nothing but a short robe of your favorite color and not tied very well. Swallowing you would move towards her slowly once the door locked, “And just what is the occasion?” You ask as you look her over, hands coming to her hips as she rose to meet you before sliding them to her barely covered ass.

“I haven’t had my love in nearly a month and I have been waking from wet dreams all week, but don’t even have time to tend myself” She would pout seductively as her hands ran down your chest, grabbing the hem of your tank and tugging on it. Of course you would help her get it off of you before your hands were right back on that wonderful ass of her, leaning in to kiss her deeply, “Well sounds like I got a lot to make up for cher, don’t you worry I am going to have you screamin’ soon” You speak in a lower tone, nearly smirking against her lips as you felt her quiver. Your pants were already getting righter as well, having had a similar problem yourself these past week.

To make things a little more fair you would undo your belt, working yourself out of your jeans and boxers easily enough and kicking everything to the side before our hands were on her robe. Keeping her mouth busy you would press your tongue past her lips, rubbing and teasing her own as your hands pushed the robe from her shoulders. Her hands not idle would be on your chest, exploring every inch before you were letting out a groan as her hand found your hardening cock. Thrusting into her palm as you felt her stroking you would mentally curse, one of your hands cupping a breast would massage it gently, relishing in the soft mew you received as you pinched the nipple. Your other hand would move lower, shuddering yourself as you found she wore no panties and was already dripping wet for you, “Oh angel…needy little minx” you coo

“Jason…please…no foreplay tonight” she would beg and you would arch a brow. She was bound to be tight with it being so long, but as she was stroking you like that and she spoke you could feel yourself rock hard already. You would barely be able to hold back if you tried to make it last, so you nodded., “If that is what you want cher…damn” you groan louder as she gave you a playful jerk, sinking your thick middle finger into her deeply in response, blood heating more as she moan for you. Using her cunny to guide her you would move her to the bed smirking now as she fell back onto it. Licking your fingers clean of her sweet juices you look her over, drinking in her gorgeous body and those needy eyes. Letting her get comfortable you would be crawling atop her as soon as she spread those sexy legs, pulling them around your waist as you didn’t waste any time. Lining up with her you would thrust in, in one full motion and a loud groan would fall from your lips, “Angie you are so tight baby” you breathe, having to resist the urge to just pound her silly as she arched and moaned for you.

“Jason move…please move” she would beg you and despite the small bit of pain in her tone you could not help but comply, pulling out about half before thrusting back in and beginning a quick pace within her. Hips grinding to her own you could not stop your own sounds, lips finding hers again before you would sucking a sweet nipple past your lips, fondling the other breast and only switching once the peak was good and wet. She was amazing and you would tell her so, listening to her sweet moans and how she begged you to go faster. Complying of course you would be throbbing, getting close and searching for that sweet spot when she spasmed, “There! Jason there!” she beg you and you aim for it, thrusting and grinding as you could tell by her clenching she was getting close. A few more thrusts and you would coo, “Come on cher, come for me” Eyes on her face you would shudder as she came undone, feeling a heavy rush of her juices down your cock as she clenched and write, causing your breath to quicken and with a few more thrusts you were bursting. Grinding into her hips you would release several thick gushes into her tight cunny before making sure to fall to the side. Breathing hard you felt her fingers in your hair, shifting you both after a few moments.

Laying on your side you pull her close to your chest, hands rubbing up her back as you felt your cock slip from her, “You were amazing Angie, simply amazing” You breathe out, feeling her kiss your chest as she giggle, “So are you, but I think in a few minutes I could use another round” she coo, eyes meeting yours you would see the shine in them and oh you would enjoy helping you both relax.


End file.
